Naruto, Friend of the Wind
by Umbrux
Summary: Asuma took an interest in a young Naruto. See how far this will take Naruto in his journey to become one of the greatest ninjas in all of the elemental nations.


Asuma was angry. He had just gotten back from his B-rank mission to be informed by his father that he was required to take a few weeks off. Thinking back on Asuma decided he was more frustrated than angry really. He had been striking out with Kurenai lately and he did not know how to spend his time in the village. When he asked his oh so wise father the Hokage he was told to get to know some of the next generation.

So after years of hearing his father talk about him, Asuma had to meet this kid. Now Asuma didn't talk to his father very much, but every time they did talk that kid always found his way into the conversation. Thinking back on it, Asuma realized that is was odd that he hadn't looked into him earlier. It occurred to Asuma that perhaps that was why he had such a hard time finding an adult who could tell him about Naruto. The very thought of Naruto had made every adult in Konoha uncomfortable. He was a reminder of their lost loved ones and of the powerful demon who nearly destroyed the village. No one wanted that reminder in their lives.

Asuma had trailed the kid all day and every time he left Asuma would then go talk to the people around him. They always were angry that the brat had showed up and ruined a perfectly good day. People really hated having that reminder in their lives. Finally Asuma caught some luck when he visited the ramen stand. Asuma begrudgingly went in to the stand with very little hope of getting actual information from the owner. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find out that Teuchi and Ayame had a soft spot for that loud blonde. He had found out that Naruto came there on almost a daily basis. Asuma stayed and talked to them for a while and liked what he heard. At that point, Asuma had decided that he would call it a day and end on a high point.

Waking up the next morning, Asuma had felt fairly stupid. It had not occurred to him that he could have gone to Naruto's instructors and found out more from them. He quickly added a small bit of skepticism in thinking that they may be no better than any other adults he talked to the previous day. He came to the conclusion that he should still go and see if he could find another small nugget like he did yesterday in Teuchi and Ayame. He then thought it would be a better idea to go at the end of the school day. Just because he wanted to know more about Naruto did not mean he wanted to spend his day surrounded by a bunch of snot nosed kids.

Asuma spent most of his day training. He refused to allow himself to stagnate just because he was on required leave for a few weeks. He knew that he would never stack up to his father, but he saw that as no excuse to allow himself to backslide. Asuma decided to start his day of training with chakra control exercises. As a ninja with his reserves, he needed to keep his larger chakra capacity in check with more control.

He began with his usual water walking while disturbing the water with the wind. Once he got the water to his liking he started juggling kunai off his fingertips. Asuma had come up with this particular exercise when he was sixteen. He was rather fond of the exercise since his father had complimented him in his creation of it. He would never admit that to anyone though Asuma had a reputation as a cool, laid back ninja to uphold after all. After Asuma had warmed himself up, he decided it would be good to practice with his trench knives.

It occurred to Asuma that he would need a partner to spar against. He also thought to himself that he didn't want to go through the trouble of finding a partner. So he then came to the conclusion he would just need to make a partner for himself. Asuma summoned an earth clone who just looked at him realizing its own existence. Then, Asuma's clone decided that it had wasted enough time fooling around and attacked. Their fight went on for several minutes and ended with Asuma dispatching his clone with a thrust through its chest.

At this point, Asuma supposed that he had enough time to work some of the kinks out of a few of his higher level attacks. Asuma spent the next hours performing some of his more complicated wind manipulations to become more acquainted with them and to find where he could improve them. Once Asuma was satisfied with his work for the day, he noticed that it was the end of the academy's day. He then decided it was time to go see if any of the instructors could help him create a more complete picture of the enigma that was Naruto.

Asuma quickly decided that coming to the academy really was a terrible idea. All he had heard so far was how that demon child was ruining the academy by being there. All of the instructors seemed to feel this way. It was at this point that Asuma found Iruka Umino. This man was actually in charge of Naruto's class and Asuma hoped that maybe he could get a straight answer from the man.

Asuma approached Iruka and greeted him, "Hello Chunin-san, my name is Asuma and I noticed that you were teaching the class that I had some questions about."

Iruka gladly replied, "Oh I know who you are Sarutobi-san. Most everyone knows the Hokage's son. Well anyways my class is quite the group and you are not the first to want to know more about them. What are your questions?"

Asuma decided that Iruka seemed nice enough and that he did not need to beat around the bush with him, "Well I was hoping that you could tell me more about Naruto."

Iruka hesitantly responded, "Well I am surprised you asked about Naruto to be honest. He is a troublemaker, the dead last, and well you know what he contains."

Asuma already frustrated got short with Iruka, "I do know what he contains, but that does not tell me anything about Naruto. I did not come to you to ask about what Naruto contains. If I wanted to know that I would have gone to someone more qualified than you. Tell me more about Naruto being the dead last."

Iruka was getting a little nervous realizing he may have made the Hokage's son mad, "Yes, I am sorry Sarutobi-san. I should not have referred to that. While Naruto does have some talent, he wastes it by not paying attention in class. He is average in his taijutsu, but I am afraid that is about it. Even that may be wasted as Naruto does not show any desire to practice. He cannot perform the bunshin no jutsu which we started covering this year"

Asuma was a soothed a little to hear a more fair assessment of Naruto, "Well that does not sound very good. What do you think needs to be done to help young Naruto become a better student?"

Iruka, a little surprised at Asuma's interest, in Naruto replied, "At this point Naruto is fairly far behind the rest of the class in most studies. The only thing that I can think of is if Naruto got a tutor willing to help him catch up to the class."

Asuma's interest was piqued at the sound of this, "So where do you think Naruto could find a tutor?"

Iruka once more hesitant said, "Well the thing is that no one really wants anything to do with Naruto."

Asuma's patience was running a little thin as he realized he hadn't smoked all day, "Well then what about you Iruka? You don't seem to have a problem with him why don't _you _help him? I am sure he could use the help of someone who cares."

Iruka taken aback at this slowly replied, "I am sorry Sarutobi-san"

"Stop calling me Sarutobi-san!" Asuma interrupted. "Just call me Asuma!"

"Well all right, then Asuma-san. I don't have any time unfortunately. Between my time at the academy and at the mission hall, I don't have much time outside of the time I take to train."

"I see. Well Iruka-san it has been a pleasure talking to you. You have a good day."

With that said, Asuma decided he had already wasted too much time there and that it was time to go to his apartment and have a nice relaxing smoke. He also thought that maybe Kurenai might want to see him tomorrow.

As it turned out, Kurenai still did not feel like seeing Asuma much to his displeasure. He had been hoping that she would come along and distract him from this annoying problem that was Naruto. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Asuma then thought, "_Wait, why do I even care? It is not like it is my problem. Why should I even worry about this?" _At that point, Asuma realized that he cared because he found out that hardly anyone else did. Asuma could not stand the thought that there were not more people around to help this child. He then figured it was probably for the better that Kurenai did not feel like seeing him today he was in a lousy mood anyways.

Asuma found himself walking towards the Hokage Tower. He was a little surprised at himself, but he knew that he would swing by here eventually anyways to talk to his father. He decided he might as well get it over with. Asuma made his way up the tower to the top where his father's office was. He was greeted by the receptionist and was let in. He was always found it amazing to look through the window of the office to the mountain where the Hokages' faces were carved. He always found it especially interesting to look at his father's younger face and imagine what he had been like in his youth.

It was at this time that his father had decided to break the silence, "Well Asuma are you done staring out the window or would you like to just stand there with a blank look on your face the rest of the day?"

Asuma acidly replied, "Good to see you too father."

"So have you been enjoying your time in the village? Have you found anything to pass the time with?"

"Well I did oh so appreciate the enforced vacation in the village. It was just what I was looking for actually, to just spend time in my apartment smoking."

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourself." Hiruzen replied, purposefully ignoring the sarcasm heavily laced into the previous statement. "You didn't really answer me though have you found something to do or are you really just going to spend the next few weeks in your apartment skulking?"

"Well I did decide to 'look in on the next generation' as you said and figured I would take a look at that Naruto kid you keep mentioning to me."

"Oh is that so? What have you found about young Naruto-kun?"

"I found out that he does not seem to be in the best of situations. I mean from what I was told he is wasting his talents in the academy. However, I am sure that you already know all of this."

"It had occurred to me that due to our young friend's condition that he might be neglected at the academy."

"If that 'occurred' to you then why have you done nothing about it?"

"Son, there is much you do not understand. I can only do so much for the boy. I got him into the academy like he had wanted, but I can only show so much favoritism before others become upset."

"You are the Hokage who cares if other people are upset?" Asuma angrily ground out.

"You have once again misunderstood what it means to be Hokage. I exist to serve this village it is not the other way around. I do all that I can for the village and _all _of its occupants." The Hokage wearily replied

"I still think that you could have done more for him than just get him into the academy."

"I did do more than just get him into the academy! I made sure that Iruka was assigned to his class so that he might have a better chance in classes. I also made sure to mention him around you enough to get you interested."

"Why do you want me interested?" Asuma responded defensively.

"I want you interested so that you can help him!" Hiruzen nearly shouted.

"You want me to help Naruto? Why would you choose me to help him? Are there not many others who are more suited to helping him than me?" Asuma asked a little dumbfounded

"No, I do not believe there is anyone more suited to helping Naruto. This is especially true among those that I trust."

Asuma stood there for a moment confused and a little shocked. He finally found his voice to ask one last question, "You trust me to help him? What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be a good role model for Naruto. I want you to help him reach his potential."

Asuma was not an emotional man, but the amount of faith that his father had in him was more than he was used to. Asuma replied, "I will see what I can do."

Hiruzen then ruined the moment by showing that arrogant smirk of his and saying, "I knew you would see things my way."

Asuma miffed at this point said, "Well I don't know how much good I can do him while I am on missions and I will go on missions. We will just have to see how I can fit him into my schedule."

"Very well, but promise me that you will try."

Asuma responded with a fire in his eyes that had not been seen since he returned from the Daimyo's court, "Of course, it is the least I could do." With that said, Asuma proceeded to leave the tower. Asuma decided that maybe he was not in such a bad mood after all.

Hiruzen said to himself after Asuma left, "Hopefully you will both do each other some good."

Naruto woke up hoping today would be better. Two days ago had been a little weird. He had gotten this feeling that he was being followed all day, but yesterday when he went to the academy he noticed that the feeling stopped. Naruto's thought were then interrupted by the morning routine of the other orphans.

Naruto began to wonder just when the old man would allow him to move out of the orphanage. Naruto hates the orphanage. The orphanage sucks in Naruto's esteemed opinion. The food was horrible, the caretakers were abysmal, and the other orphans were not that nice either. Now Naruto did not know how to put his feelings to words so when asked what he thought of the orphanage he would just say, "It really sucks there."

It was not long until Naruto had to face his fellow orphans. They always mocked Naruto for being one of the oldest orphans at the orphanage. Naruto is eight years old and he knew that he was getting past the age most children were adopted. The other orphans also enjoyed making fun of Naruto for going to the ninja academy. None of the other children actually believed that anyone would allow Naruto to be trained as a ninja.

Ami, Naruto's greatest enemy, a five year old girl began the taunts this morning, "Well look at the great ninja Naruto! I wonder if any adults will want him today."

At this some of the other children began to snicker sending Naruto's mood to a new low for the day, "So much for today being a good day." Naruto then had to endure the insults from the rest of the children as the caretakers ignored what was going on. He finished his meager breakfast and got out of there as quickly as possible.

Naruto then rushed through the village in order to get to the academy on time. He was tired of Iruka getting on to him for being late to class. When Naruto got to class, he noticed that not only was he not late, but he was very early for class. The only other person in the room was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto was not very fond of Sasuke. Naruto had tried to befriend Sasuke after his clan was killed, but Sasuke had told him, "I don't need the sympathy of the dead last."

Naruto decided that he did not want to put up Sasuke today and sat down on the other side of the room. Sasuke was kind enough this morning to ignore Naruto and stay quiet. Naruto determined the best way to wait for class to start was to stare out the window. Naruto was reminded of how lonely he was whenever he was at the academy. He did not really have any friends at the academy.

This was not any different than anywhere else, but Naruto had high hopes when he joined the academy that people would notice how awesome he was. This was not the case however as it had become evident that Naruto was not the most interesting person class. That title belonged to that bastard Sasuke. Once Naruto realized that, he stopped trying as hard in class and began to let his studies slip.

Naruto prepared himself mentally for another boring day at the academy when he noticed that more students started showing up. He recognized several of the higher level students coming in such as Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzaka, and Shino Aburame. Ino Yamanaka was very close behind Sakura bickering with her as usual. Naruto then thought that this was all very boring and went back to looking out the window.

The day went by pretty quickly for Naruto. He had managed to make it through the day with minimal insults. The end of his day at the academy was a little weird though when his teacher Iruka wanted to talk to him. Iruka invited Naruto to eat with him at Ichiraku ramen. Naruto was a little hesitant, but at the mention of his favorite restaurant he could hardly resist.

Iruka had made small talk with Naruto during the walk to their meal and Naruto responded a little unenthusiastically to all of his questions. They finally made it to Ichiraku and made their orders to Ayame while Teuchi began to prepare their supper. It was at this point that Iruka decided to talk to Naruto about what he had really wanted to discuss with Naruto.

"So Naruto I have noticed that lately you have been paying even less attention in class than normal." Iruka began

Naruto, a little frustrated at the mention of the academy, replied, "Well I don't really see the point in paying attention it is not like I am going to get better. I don't understand anything that goes on in class anymore. I may as well just go ahead and quit. It would save me a lot of trouble."

Iruka was a little surprised at this response. He was expecting something along the lines of, "This stuff is below the future Hokage" Iruka then decided he should respond to Naruto, "Well Naruto I am surprised that you would be willing to give up this easily. I know that this can be hard for you, but I thought that you understood that getting to become the Hokage is a long road with many obstacles. I am a little disappointed to hear you say that you want to quit after you reach your first real road block."

Naruto did not really like where this conversation was going, "Well I did know it would be hard. I just thought that I would get everyone's attention though and they would want to help me."

"Naruto, sometimes making friends is not that easy. Sometimes people need time to decide what they think about a person. Also, the fact that you stopped trying as hard once the material got harder did not do much to your classmates' belief in your dream."

"Yeah I guess you are right Iruka-sensei. No wonder you are the teacher you know all sorts of stuff."

"Ha ha Naruto there is a lot of things I do not have the answer to, but thank you. I also wanted to take you out to apologize about the way I have treated you in class. I was hard on you so that you might realize that you need to change the way you act in class. I guess I was comparing you to myself when I was your age."

"Why would you compare us Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked just a little confused.

"Well Naruto, I am an orphan myself and I struggle through school when I was younger. I wanted to make sure that you did not go through school the way I did just goofing off all the time and not paying attention."

"Really? You did not pay attention in class when you were my age?" Naruto was now skeptical.

"Yes, Naruto I was a bit of trouble maker in my academy days."

"Wow! I can't believe this Iruka-sensei."

Iruka then coined Naruto's catch phrase, "Well believe it. Anyways back to what I was saying earlier. Naruto I want you to come to me after class everyday so that I can give you some more scrolls to go over to help you catch up to the class. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Iruka-sensei I can do that. Just wait and see I am going to become the most awesome ninja ever!"

"I cannot wait to see that Naruto-kun." Iruka laughed.

Just as they finished their conversation, their ramen was ready to eat. They both ate happily in silence and then parted ways once they were finished.

Naruto decided that maybe today was a good day after all. As Naruto was contemplating this he collided into somebody and fell over. He heard a voice say, "Hey kid watch where you are going."

Naruto angrily replied, "Hey why don't you watch where you are going?"

The adult coolly responded, "Because I am an adult you brat and I was not the one who was day dreaming while I was walking around."

"Oh… Well I guess you have a point. I am sorry sir I will try to watch where I am walking next time." Naruto humbly replied to the adult.

It was at this time that Iruka came running back to Naruto.

"Naruto! I forgot to mention that I had talked to someone about tutoring you in the subjects you cannot cover by yourself." Iruka had said and then noticed who was standing with Naruto. "Oh I see that you have already met. I guess that saves me some trouble."

Naruto was confused at this point, "Wait, a tutor? What are you talking about I just bumped into this guy." Naruto then turned to the man he had run into, "Who are you and why did Iruka ask you to tutor me."

Iruka answered before the man could, "Naruto! Be respectful of your elders. This man is Sarutobi Asuma and he was talking to me yesterday about you. He came by this morning to talk to me about helping you catch up to the rest of your class."

Asuma decided this was a good point to join in, "Hey kid if you don't want my help I can just go along my way and not worry about it."

Naruto recognized his name and replied, "Wait, Sarutobi? Are you related to the old man?"

Iruka, appalled at the disrespect Naruto just showed the Hokage, yelled, "Naruto you should not be calling the Hokage an old man. He is the esteemed leader of our village and he deserves your respect!"

Asuma then laughed and said, "Well Iruka-san he has a point though, my father is definitely not young anymore." He then turned to Naruto, "I like your spunk kid so what do you say? Will you accept my help or what?"

Iruka was getting uncomfortable being around two being who were so willing to disrespect the Hokage and decided this was probably a good time to exit and took off towards his apartment before anyone could associate him with the things being said.

Naruto then got excited and replied, "Of course I want your help! Man with your help I will show all of those losers in class how awesome I am!"

Asuma, amused by Naruto's antics, laughed as he responded, "All right it is settled then, and I want you to meet me at training ground seventeen tomorrow after you get out of your class. I am going to test you tomorrow so prepare yourself."

Naruto was so excited he started hopping in anticipation, "Just you wait! I am going to do so good tomorrow you won't be able to keep yourself from helping me!"

Asuma chuckled as he watched Naruto run off into the distance to prepare for tomorrow.

Naruto decided that today was definitely a good day.

**Author's Note: Well this is my first story. I kept telling myself that I would write a story, but never did. I finally said that enough was enough and that I was going to submit something. This is what happened. I don't have everything planned out just yet. I mainly just have an idea of where I want things to go. I would appreciate any reviews. I will take any help I can get. Thanks for reading!**

**Also I realized that by the time I got to the end of this chapter I know practically no jutsu names. I would greatly appreciate it if someone could direct me to somewhere with a good basic jutsu list without the crazy stuff like elemental mixes and stuff. Sorry for the long note it was hard to keep it short for this first chapter.**

**Well I have already decided that I did not like this chapter both its length and there were some other things I need to fix. Mainly though I just wanted to add Naruto in to the story so that I can get to Asuma's helping Naruto in the next chapter.**


End file.
